


Support Your Local Gay Beekeeper

by Powerfulweak



Series: Gay Beekeeper [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anonymous Phone Sex, Beekeeper Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Grindr Fic, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Dean goes on Grindr very often, just when he’s bored and alone. The blue-eyed guy's profile reads <i>"Beekeeper, 29, 5'10, Single, I watch the bees."</i> Dean is intrigued. He has to send a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Your Local Gay Beekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://sluttydrunk.tumblr.com/post/119374094004/i-messaged-a-beekeeper-on-grindr-to-keep-up-the) (because Cas and Bees is my favorite)

Charlie, of all people, was the one who told him about the app.

A _lesbian_ told him about Grindr.

“A Dating App?” Dean asked, his nose scrunching in disgust. Charlie gives a wry snort of laughter

“I wouldn’t exactly say it’s for _dating_ ,” Charlie explains. “It’s a hook-up app, y’know, like Tindr, but, like, exclusively for gay men.”

“I’m not gay,” Dean blurts out.

“Bi, then. Occasionally craving penis. Whatever,” Charlie says. “I’m just letting you know in case you want to,” she makes a vague gesture with her hand, “explore your options.” Dean licks at his lips and looks at the app for a moment. He doesn’t want to argue the point with Charlie further (God knows, that’s the last thing you want to do with a woman who has a doctorate in human sexuality), so he just thanks her and downloads it to his phone.

A week later, he actually opens an account. A week after that, he starts his first chat with a random bear of a dude who wants Dean to call him “Daddy.”

It’s not like he goes on it very often, just when he’s bored and alone. Dean is too paranoid when Sam’s at the apartment that he’ll look over Dean’s shoulder and ask him what he’s doing. Dean's sex life if none of his business, anyway. He waits for those evenings when Sam is at a study group or out with his girlfriend and there’s nothing on the DVR.

Nights like tonight, for example.

He switches off the TV and settles onto the couch as he opens Grindr. He browses through his favorites and checks if there are any new chat messages before checking for anyone in the local area. Several little blue arrows pop up on the map and Dean smiles to himself. At random, he picks an arrow and checks out the guy’s profile.

After a few minutes of searching, Dean begins to get bored. He taps on one more arrow and another profile pops up.

 _Beekeeper. Age 29, 5’10”, 160 lbs, White, currently single._ The picture is clearly a selfie off his phone; an overhead shot of a guy with spectacularly blue eyes and dark hair in an all-white jumpsuit and gloves, holding up a piece of dripping honeycomb, bees still crawling over it.The blurb beneath his name reads “I watch the bees.”

It’s so ridiculously twee and out-of-place on a hook-up app that Dean has to laugh. The more he looks at the photo, though, the more intrigued he is by this guy.

He has to send a message.

He taps on the speech bubble and opens a chat. Unsure of how exactly to start a conversation, Dean types the first thing that pops into his head.

 _“It’s cool that you are a beekeeper. Keep up the great work and keep the bee population going.”_ Dean sends it before he has a chance to second guess himself. A moment later a there is a ‘blip’ noise and a reply pops up.

 _“Thank you so much. This is the first message I’ve ever had where someone has complimented me on my beekeeping.”_ For some reason, this bothers Dean. No doubt, This is something that matter to this guy if he’s featuring it in his profile pic.

 _“Seriously? Never?”_ he asks

 _“Occasionally people ask me why I do it or come up with some sexual innuendo about honey. No one has ever told me that it’s cool, though.”_ Dean nods in understanding and quickly deletes his own honey-related sex pun.

_“Well, I think it’s cool. Obviously, it’s important to you.”_

_“Of course it is! Bees are important for all facets of life. Not just honey. They aid in pollination and plant growth. Over 80% of the food in our grocery stores are there thanks to bees and, right now, their populations are dropping worldwide at an alarming rate without clear indication as to why.”_ Another bubble quickly follows. _“I apologize. I’m very passionate on the subject. I tend to go off on tangents.”_ Dean bites back a smile. They’ve only been chatting for a few minutes and already this guy is ten times more interesting than any man he’s met on this stupid app in six months.

 _“It’s alright. Passion is a good thing.”_ Dean sends the message and then, as an afterthought, sends a winky face emoji.

Another bubble appears _“I agree. I’m guessing from the photo and the name, you are passionate about your car?”_ Dean chuckles to himself; rather than use his own name, he opted for anonymity and used Impala67. His profile picture is him standing next to his baby, freshly-waxed and shining.

 _“How could I not be? That car is a work of art.”_ Dean replies.

 _“So’s its owner.”_ Beekeeper types back, following it with a smiley face emoji of his own. Dean’s grin widens and he sinks deeper into the sofa. Now they’re getting somewhere.

 _“So what are you up to tonight?”_ Dean types.

_“Nothing. At home, bored.”_

_“Horny?”_ There is a long pause before another bubble appears.

_“Obviously.”_

_“Interested in meeting up?”_ Another pause has Dean wondering if he came on too strong.

 _“Can I be honest?”_ Beekeeper asks. _“I’m pretty new to this and I’m not 100% comfortable meeting up with random strangers for sex.”_ Dean nods in understanding. He can sympathize with that; the few times he’s been close to accepting a guy’s invitation, he’s chickened out and backed out at the last minute.

 _“Yeah, sure, man,”_ Dean replies. _“That’s fine. We can just chat or maybe talk on the phone.”_

 _“Phone works.”_ another bubble quickly follows with a phone number. Dean taps on it and his phone dials. He listens anxiously to the ringing and a click as the receiver picks up.

“Hello?” a deep voice answers, causing a shiver to run up Dean’s spine.

“Uh, Hey, it’s um, Impala67.” Dean says, anxiously worrying a loose thread on his jeans.

“Hey,” Beekeeper responds. “Thank you for understanding-”

“No sweat, man,” Dean replies. “I get it. So, um, you’re horny tonight, huh?” _Real suave, Dean_ , he thinks to himself. There’s a low chuckle on the other end of the line and the sound goes straight to Dean’s dick.

“Yeah, I am,” he says. “What about you?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean answers, gaining some of his confidence back as he unbuttons his jeans and begins to slide them down his thighs. “So, uh, what do you like?”

“Mmm, I want you to tongue my asshole,” Beekeeper responds. Dean swallows hard; that was not the answer he was expecting.

“Wow, you, um… You just dive right into the kinky stuff, don’t you?”

“I’m on a gay hook-up app at 11:30 at night.” he replies. “I know what I like.” Dean can’t argue that logic. He shimmies his jeans over his thighs and slides down his boxers.

“I think I can handle that,” Dean says. “I’d lay you out on your stomach, slowly spread you apart, maybe tease you a little with nice long licks over that tight little pucker of yours.” there is a intake of breath and a soft moan on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Beekeeper mumbles.

“I would just keep dragging my tongue over your hole, again and again, until you’re all sloppy and wet.” Dean takes his growing cock in his hand, rubbing up and down the shaft. “Then I’d begin pressing my tongue into you and licking you open.”

“Fuck,” Beekeeper gasps.

“You like that?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Beekeeper’s voice is low and heated. “Keep going.” Dean tightens his grip on his cock.

“I’d pull you up to your knees so your ass is in the air,” Dean slides a droplet of precome down the side of his shaft with his thumb. “Fuck you with my tongue until you’re writhing and screaming my name.”

“Oh yeah,” Beekeeper whimpers. “Yeah… What- What is your name?”

“Dean.”

“Dean,” the word comes out in a low purr and Dean has to clench the base of his dick to keep from coming right there. “What are you doing right now, Dean? Describe it.” Dean licks his lips, his brain fuzzy with arousal.

“Stroking myself,” he mumbles.

“How?”

“Slow,” he says. “I like it slow.”

“Not too slow though?” Beekeeper teases.

“No,” Dean gives a breathy laugh. “More… steady. I like to circle my thumb of the head as I come up, tease myself.”

“Get your cock all slick?” Beekeeper asks. Dean bites his lips and nods before remembering that they are on the phone.

“Yeah,” he mutters as he slides more precome down his shaft.

“Do you ever play with your ass when you’re getting yourself off?” Dean’s eyes shoot open and he inhales sharply.

“Uh, sometimes,” he admits reluctantly.

“Could you do it for me now?”

“Um, yeah,” Dean says. “Hold on.” He stands up, stepping out of his jeans and boxers as he dashes from the living room and into his bedroom. He pull open the bedside drawer and takes out a bottle of lube before bouncing back onto the mattress.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “Lube.”

“Of course,” Beekeeper laughs lightly. “There’s always time for lube.”

“Hey, um, what’s your name by the way?” Dean asks. There is a beat of silence before he answers.

“Cas,” he finally says. “Just call me Cas.” Dean raises an eyebrow at the cryptic response, but he’s too aroused to press the issue.

“Cas. Cool.” Dean says, trying out the name. “So, you were saying?” He lays back against the headboard, legs open and knees bent.

“I want you to play with your asshole as you jerk yourself off.” Cas says it so matter-of-factly, Dean could almost laugh. Instead he opens the cap on the lube and squirts a small glob onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it.

“I can do that,” Dean says as he circles a finger over his hole, pressing against it tentatively. He works his hands in time, stroking up his shaft with his right hand as his left hand delves experimentally into his hole.

“Talk to me, Dean,” Cas says, his voice a low growl. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Dean hums and lets his head fall back, images of Cas filling his head. “So good.” He adds a little lube to his palm and picks of the pace of his strokes. His finger presses in deeper and he begins to push away everything except his arousal.

“I bet you look good too,” Cas says. “Playing with yourself, cock all swollen and red. Your hole just swallowing your fingers. How many have you got in there?”

“One,” Dean breathes out.

“Add another,” Cas says. Dean does as he’s told, adding a second finger and pushing past the burn. “That’s right, Dean. Don’t stop. Does that feel good?” Dean hums in the affirmative and he continues the movement of his hands.

“What do you want me to do?” Cas asks. “If I were there, would you want to fuck me or get fucked?” Dean’s movement stutters and his eyes flicker open.

“I-I don’t know,” he says. He's always seen himself as more of a top, but sitting here on his bed, legs spread with two fingers inside his ass, the thought of being bent in half and fucked by the hot beekeeper has his dick bouncing of its own accord.

Cas gives a thoughtful hum. “Well, I’m not picky either way, but I can-”

“Fuck me,” Dean blurts out suddenly. “I’d want you to fuck me.” There is a pause and Dean can hear a Cas mumbling a shaky “fuck” under his breath.

“Alright,” Cas says slowly, “Where are you right now?”

“My bed,” Dean answers.

“Good,” Cas replies. “I think I’d want you sitting between my legs, your back against my chest, that way I could watch you stroking your cock and opening yourself up for me.” Dean moans unintentionally and tightens his grip on his cock. He’s already so close to coming and he wants to draw this out as long as possible.

“Maybe I could take over for you,” Cas offers. “Get my fingers in there and really work you open.” Dean squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back up as he slips a third finger inside.

“Oh God,” he moans.

“I’d kiss down your neck, maybe pinch at your nipples a little bit.” Dean pulls his fingers out of himself and slides a slick hand up under his shirt, squeezing the tender nub painfully.

“Cas!” he cries out, louder than he intended.

“Fuck, say my name again,” Cas gasps.

“Cas,” Dean repeats, breathily, a wide grin splitting across his face. There a thrill of victory when he hears a groan on the other end of the line.

“I would fuck you so hard,” Cas mutters. “Just slide right into you and fuck you right there on my lap, screaming my name.” Dean can’t hold back. The image has him coming hard over his fist and thighs with a drawn out moan.

“Oh fuck, did you…” Cas is cut off by a muffled grunt and Dean knows he’s finished as well. He sits there for a couple minutes, catching his breath and listening to Cas do the same on the other end of the line.

“That was…” Cas begins.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees.

“Have… have you done that before?” he asks. Dean gingerly rises from the bed, and grabs a dirty shirt off the floor to clean himself off.

“Phone sex? Uh, not for a while,” Dean replies. “And never with a dude.” Cas clears his throat.

“Well that was impressive for a first time,” He offers and then quickly adds. “Please don’t think I do this a lot. It’s been awhile for me too… Phone sex, I mean.” Dean chuckles and flops back down on the bed.

“Well, um, good job,” he says, wanting to kick himself as soon as the words leave his mouth.

“Thank you, Dean,” He can hear some shuffling and movement on Cas’ end. “I should probably get to bed. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean agrees, more than a little disappointed. “I’ll let you go. I’ll, uh… I'll favorite your profile, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Same,” Cas offers. Dean licks at his lips, reluctant to let the call end.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas says.

“‘Night, Cas.” He presses the end call button and sets his phone on the night stand. He should probably gather his pants and boxers from the living room, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s still trying to process what just happened.

Dean flops back on his bed and drags a hand over his face. “Fuck,” he mutters.

 

* * *

 

Dean charges after Sam, trying to maneuver through the crowded Farmer’s Market.

“Jesus Christ, Sam. Quit running!” Dean gripes. “Not all of us have freakishly long legs.”

“Blood oranges sell out first,” Sam calls back, not slowing down at all. “I haven’t gotten any all season and I’m not missing out again... And I’m not running!” Dean rolls his eyes and jogs after his brother. They reach Sam’s favorite fruit stand, already packed with people. Sam squeezes his way toward the front while Dean hangs back, checking his phone. The first place he checks is Grindr, as has become his habit in the last few weeks.

Perhaps “habit” is putting it too mildly; Dean has become somewhat addicted to checking it, hoping that Cas might be online again.

Ever since their phone call, Dean has stalked the app, repeatedly checking up on Cas’ profile and hoping to see a little green dot on his photo. Several times, He has started chat messages, but then deletes everything he writes before he can send it. He feels like such a creep and he’s sure Cas was completely put off by him. Dean should have taken it as a sign when Cas ended their phone call as abruptly as he did.

He sighs and opens the location map; guess he can try again and be less of a stalker weirdo this time. Several little blue dots pop up on the map, some almost on top of Dean’s location icon. He zooms in, the blue dots distancing themselves, save for one, which seems to stay stacked right on top of Dean.

Curious, he taps on the dot. As soon as the profile opens, Dean’s eyes widen.

It’s the Beekeeper. It’s _Cas_. He’s here in the Farmer’s Market. Dean’s head shoots up and he searches the crowd, hoping he might spot him. He glances down at the app once more, noticing that Cas is online. His thumb hovers over the chat bubble.

“Got ‘em,” Sam calls out, holding up a canvas bag. Dean scrambles to click out of the app. “Whoa, man, what’s got you so jumpy?” Sam raises a suspicious eyebrow.

“Nothing, I just don’t like crowds,” Dean lies. “Are we done here?”

“One more stop,” Say says, once again leading them through the market. “We need to pick up some honey for Jess.” Dean swears his heart stops when Sam says “honey” and has to force himself to keep his legs working. As much as he wants to see Cas again, he’s also terrified at the thought of rejection.

They stop in front of a small covered stand. A vinyl banner is tacked to a nearby fence that reads “Heavenly Honey.” A short guy with a full beard and dark blond hair tied back in a manbun steps out from the tent.

“Hey there,” he says, wiping his hands on his apron. “What can I get for you guys today?”

Sam taps a finger against his mouth in thought. “Do you guys still have that lavender honey from a few months ago?” he asks.

The guy shakes his head. “Fresh out, I’m afraid. We sold our last couple jars earlier this morning.” Sam pouts out his lip in disappointment. “I do have some orange blossom honey, though. Just harvested it this week. It has a nice, light flavor, like the lavender. Care for a sample?” Sam gives an enthusiastic nod.

“Hey Castiel,” the guy shouts back into the tent. “Can you get out a jar of the orange blossom?” Dean freezes when he hears the name. There’s no way it isn’t him; How many gay beekeepers who use Grindr and have names beginning with “Cas” can there possibly be at this farmer’s market?

A moment later the flap to the tent moves and Cas the Gay Beekeeper steps out with a small jar of amber liquid in his hand.

“Here you go, Gabe. Do you-” His words falter when his eyes meet Dean’s. His expression changes from surprise to concern to sheepish in a matter of seconds. “Uh… Do you need anything else?”

“No, I think I’m good.” Gabe shoots his a curious look as he unscrews the jar of honey. “Do you two know each other?” He gestures between him and Dean. Cas opens his mouth to answer, but Dean cuts him off.

“Yeah, we do actually,” he says. “Cas and I are… friends.” Cas’ brow furrows in confusion as Gabriel’s flies to his hairline.

“ _‘Cas’_ ?” He gives Cas the side-eye and then snorts a laugh. “Yeah, sure. ‘ _Friends’_. Why not?” He picks up two disposable spoons and dips them in the open jar.

“Well, you should like this then,” Gabe says. “ _Cas_ cultivated this stuff himself. This is his special stock.” He smirks at Dean as he passes him the sample spoon of honey. Dean takes the opportunity to toy with Cas a little, licking off the spoon as slowly and licentiously as possible. Cas stares at him, not saying a word as his eyes keep darting down to Dean’s mouth. It’s not until Sam clears his throat that Dean notices him and Gabe giving the two of them suspicious looks.

“Hey, Jolly Green,” Gabe says to Sam. “I have a couple different flavors in the back. Why don’t you follow me and we can leave these ‘friends’ here to chat?” Sam nods and disappears with Gabriel toward the back of the booth. Dean stands there awkwardly fiddling with the spoon until Cas pipes up.

“Look, Dean-” he begins. Dean holds up both hands.

“You don’t have to say a word. I get it,” he says. “I’m the one who made it weird… I’m _making_ it weird-”

“No, no,” Cas shakes his head. “Please understand. It’s not like that. I wanted to talk to you again, but… But the way I was on the phone… That’s not what I’m really like.”

Dean’s face pinches in confusion. “Gay?”

Cas tilts his head to the side, perplexed. “No. No, I’m very much gay.” he says. “But I mean, when we were… y’know... I was forceful, and demanding, and depraved.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitches in a smile. “I liked that.”

“I know,” Cas replies. “I like that you did. You just let me take the lead, no questions, and you acted so inexperienced and kind of hesitant about it all. You were opening like a flower...” Cas trails a hand across his face, his pupils growing larger as he talks.

“So what’s the problem?” Dean asks after a beat.

“That’s not who I am, at least most of the time,” Cas sighs. “I’m serious and bookish and weird, according to my cousin, anyway.” He glances back in the direction of Sam and Gabe. “I’m just… this.” He gestures around the stall, with its cratefuls of honey and honey-related products.

“I knew you were a beekeeper.” Dean says. “It’s why I messaged you in the first place.”

“I’m boring,” Cas replies. Dean’s brow furrows in anger.

“Who the hell told you that and where are they so that I can kick their ass?” Dean states, folding his arms over his chest. “What a shitty thing to tell a person. I mean it, say the word and I’ll find ‘em and make them take it back.” Cas gives a wan smile and looks away.

“Thanks, but… Doesn’t matter,” he mumbles. “They were right.”

“Well, I don’t think so.” Dean says. “I don’t think you’re boring.”

“You don’t even know me.” Cas looks up, meeting Dean’s gave with a petulant stare.

“Give me a chance to, then.” A wide smile breaks out across Dean’s face. “Because I bet I’m right.” Cas blinks in surprise at the statement. Dean takes a step forward and reaches out, hesitant fingers grazing Cas’.

“You didn’t call either,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, well, you made me nervous.” Dean admits. “I probably deleted 200 messages since we talked.”

“Same,” Cas replies, lightly running a thumb over Dean’s knuckles.

“Are you done flirting, Castiel?” Gabe calls out as he and Sam round the corner. Dean doesn’t immediately drop Cas’ hand and he catches the dumbfounded look on his brother’s face when he notices this.

“Uh, I got some more honey for Jess,” Sam says, holding up a bag. Dean nods and turns to Cas.

“Can I call later tonight?” he asks.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Cas says, nodding.

“Look at you, Castiel.” Gabe nudges him with an elbow. “Flirting like a real boy and everything. I told you Grindr would work.”

“Grindr?” Sam looks at Dean. “What is he talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it, Sam. Let’s just get going,” Dean mumbles, taking the shopping bag from Sam and heading toward the market exit.

“Dean, You’re on Grindr? What were you doing on Grindr?” Sam calls after him as he follows behind.

“Trying to pick up some honey of his own,” Gabriel shouts out over the crowd. He laughs to himself and turns back to Castiel, who can’t seem to tamp down his grin.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re getting laid. Rub it in.” He mutters. Gabe moves past him and slaps Castiel on the shoulder. “C’mon, kid, back to the grind.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
